Triforce Angel
by Bubblezkunzyz
Summary: Zelda and Link's daughter, Xena, chose to live in Skyloft. What happens when an old enemy returns, this time for revenge upon our hero? What happens when the only person that can save you isn't a person at all? OcXOc, ZeldaXLink, GhirahimXOc. Rated T just in case.
1. Information

Characters:

Xena: She has perfectly straight, platinum blonde, hip-length hair, side bangs that hang over her right eye and down to her chin. She is five-feet tall and petite, like her mother was. Her eyes are an ice blue and she likes to fight and fly.

Skye: He has slightly messy, perfectly straight, chin-length black hair with swayed bangs that slightly fall into his eyes. He is five-foot-eight and toned with his arms legs and chest; he also has an eight-pack.

Everfrost: Xena's Loftwing. She's the only white Loftwing and was said to be called the Goddess Loftwing of fantasy and myths as no one has ever seen one before.

Jack: Groose's son.

Finn: Stritch's son.

Darby: Cawlin's son.


	2. Chapter 1: Everfrost

**Bubblezkunzyz:** So here is the first chapter to the NEW Triforce Angel. I didn't like my other one so I deleted and replaced it. Here is my disclaimer, brought to you by Xena, the star character!

**Xena:** Well thanks. Anyways, Bubblezkunzyz does not own Zelda or any of it's characters. She simply owns Jack, Finn, Darby, Skye, me, and our loftwings.

* * *

Chapter One: Everfrost

For everyone that lived in Skyloft, there was only one true special moment; that moment where you met your other half, your Loftwing. It was the day of my thirteenth birthday, and my parents were coming to Skyloft to watch the ritual. I got out of bed and got dressed into my blue velvet, V-neck, corseted dress. I brushed my platinum blonde, perfectly straight, thigh-length hair as I stared the mirror down with my ice-blue eyes. I looked like my mother, just with lighter hair and eyes. Sometimes people even said they thought my hair was white.

I ran out of the building to meet my best friend, Skye around the waterfall. He had slightly messy, perfectly straight, chin-length black hair with swayed bangs that slightly fell into his eyes. He was always taller than me by at least five inches. On my way to the waterfall, I happened to run into Jack, Finn, and Darby. Jack was Grosse's son, Finn was Stritch's son, and Darby was Cawlin's son.

Darby, Finn, and Jack surrounded me and I frowned. "I don't have time to play with you guys today, I busy." Between the boys and their fathers', there were no differences excluding size.

Jack smirked. "Is her majesty too good for us boys?"

Darby nodded. "I think we should show her who's the boss around here."

Finn snickered. "Yeah Jack, show her who the boss is around here." Jack smirked again and took a step towards me. I pulled back my right hand to slap him when someone from behind me lightly grabbed my wrist. Jack and his gang gasped.

"Xena, they aren't worth getting in trouble for." I turned around and gasped.

I grinned. "Dad!" I hugged the man I knew to be my father, although he was wearing his green knights' tunic. He released my wrist and I turned back to glare at Jack. "I challenge you to a dual. Meet me in the Sparring Hall in ten minutes." I then turned back to my Father and smiled. "I'll meet you and Mother there as well. I have someone I must go fetch." Without another word, I ran over to the waterfall cave to see Skye leaving.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, Xena."

I grinned. "Jack and his groupies were trying to delay me and I nearly punched Jack in the face for it too." I laughed lightly and grabbed Skye's wrist. "I challenged him to a dual! We have to hurry!" Skye looked at me, appalled, but that didn't matter. I was going to beat Jack in a sword dual and I was going to get my Loftwing.

When we reached the Sparring Hall, my grandfather, the Headmaster of the academy of Skyloft was standing in front of the doors with my parents, Jack, Jack's two friends, and their parents. "Xena!" boomed the powerful voice of my grandfather. Normally he would laugh about something like this, but not today.

I swallowed and let go of Skye's wrist, walking up to him. "Yes?" I could hear the laughter of Jack, Finn, and Darby. "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed. "You know that girls are not allowed to challenge guys, especially to a dual."

I frowned. "Grandfather, I'm tired of them always picking on me and Skye!" I shot a furious glare back at Jack before looking once more at my grandfather. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm going to act like one all the time."

My grandfather sighed and looked at my mother. "I can tell where she got _that_ from." He then stepped aside and we entered the Sparring Hall. The normal training logs were replaced with seats and those were pushed to the walls for precaution measures.

Jack and I were each handed a round-tipped sword by our teacher. "Rule one: You're not allowed to hit the face. Rule Two: You use nothing except your sword. Rule Three: No outside help. Rule Four: You must _tap_ the other person in the stomach with your sword three times. Rule Five: If you step out of the ring, it's an automatic point for the other person."

Jack and I bowed and took our stances. "Ladies first, Xena." Jack smirked at me and waited for me to make my move.

I smirked back at him as we began to circle each other. "Well I'm not a lady today, Jack. I'm just any other girl." Jack frowned and lunged at me, which I dodged with a side jump. I then tapped his stomach with my sword once and our teacher raised his hands.

"First point goes to Xena." He then motioned for us to bow again and start.

Jack glared at me. "I can't wait to humiliate you in front of your little boyfriend," he sneered hatefully.

I frowned. "He and I are just friends, Jack. At least I don't seem, you know, gay." Jack's eyes flared and he lunged at me again. To dodge it I accidentally stepped outside of the ring, giving Jack a point. That's how it went for the next two rounds until we both had two points each.

I smiled. "It doesn't matter if I win really. I just want to get this over with so I can meet my Loftwing." Jack growled and lunged at me again, which was his only strategy. I twirled out of his reach and tapped him in the stomach for the final point. I was announced the winner, but as I tried to walk out of the Sparring Hall, the bells for the Loftwing ceremony rang. In a hurry, Jack ran past me and his spiked necklace sliced the right side of my cheek.

My Mother hurried to me. "We have to get you bandaged up-"

I shook my head. "We can deal with it after the ceremony." I smiled and ran out to the goddess statue. I stood next to Skye of course, and there were only three others beside us. They were Jack, Finn, and Darby.

Skye took my right hand in his left hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry Xena, we are definitely ready for this." The first person to get their Loftwing was Jack. Jack's Loftwing was dark purple and the head feathers were similar to Jack's hairdo, which was like his father's. Finn and Darby got theirs next, but I didn't watch. I was busy reaching out with my spirit with my eyes closed. I only opened my eyes when Skye's hand wasn't holding mine anymore. Skye stepped under the statue and his Loftwing came immediately. He was a sky-blue and I could almost see Skye's shaggy hairstyle in his head feathers.

Skye grinned at me. "You're up next, Xena." He stopped next to me and his Loftwing stood behind him. I swallowed and nodded, walking to stand under the goddess statue. I closed my eyes and started sing _The Ballad of the Goddess_.

After ten minutes, I could hear Jack's snide remarks and my Mother's worry. My eyes snapped open and everyone else gasped in shock and astonishment. The Loftwing that landed in front of me was pure _white_! I tuned out all the voices that surrounded me as the Loftwing walked up to me and placed her forehead against my own. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt something wet against my cut and I opened my eyes to see her close her beak.

"Everfrost?" I whispered and her eyes watched me warily. I walked to her side and pet her, but I felt like doing something else as well. I said nothing, but just got onto her back and she leaped into the air. Cries and shout sounded below us, but none of that mattered. I was flying for the first time, on my birthday, on my Loftwing that wasn't even supposed to exist. I smiled and hugged her as we flew. "Everfrost, thank you." She cawed loudly in triumph as we flew over Skyloft.

* * *

**Bubblezkunzyz: **I hoped ya'll liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it! 3

**Xena:** Please Rate and Review. It would make us all very happy.

**Bubblezkunzyz:** Especially Everfrost!

**Xena:** *glares* How do you know what makes my loftwing happy?

**Bubblezkunzyz:** I created you and your loftwing, duh!

**Xena:** ...Rate and Review please.


End file.
